


Where the Wild Roses Grow

by MzHxde



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: F/M, Romance if you squint, i’m not obsessed with my oc you are, seriously when it comes out you all need to read it, some witchy rose, starting the hype for lunar chipher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 02:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16232225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzHxde/pseuds/MzHxde
Summary: A witch and a shifter. An unlikely meeting. Is it chance or something more?





	Where the Wild Roses Grow

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyyyy. Yes I know I’ve been gone for ages and haven’t posted anything I said I would but life y’know. Also a pretty big depressive episode there in the summer. 
> 
> Anyway. This is supposed to be a little oneshot for Hanajimasama’s AU Lunar Cipher which is coming out later this month. I just got hype and had to put something out because I’m so excited for LC. Which you should all read when it comes out. Trust me.

The girl lived alone in a little cabin in the woods, it was the part of the new country that felt most like her home. 

 

Her home was a green place full of sprawling fields and a sky that stretched out forever with hardly anything to obscure it, though to be perfectly honest most of the time that sky was covered with clouds which pelted rain to soak the earth and the inhabitants of her home. Still she did miss it. 

 

The girl sold trinkets and charms and potions to those who came calling, cures for ailments and good luck charms were common but most popular were charms for love. To keep an unfaithful man faithful, to catch the eye of the girl pined after for so long. 

 

These potions and charms were the most requested and sought after and the girl was happy to provide, for a fee of course, though in a cruel twist of fate the girl found out at a very young age that her magic could do nothing to help her own heart, not that it mattered to some. 

 

Heartbreak came young when the girl had been accused of enchanting a boy she’d had her eye on. They had been sneaking around behind his parents back but when they found out they insisted their son put an end to the relationship and so he lied and the girl felt heartbreak for the first time. 

 

Heartbreak came again later in life for the girl in much the same way. She vowed then and there to shut herself off from love, clearly she was not among those who were destined to experience it and if her magic was going to be accused when boys and even girls needed a convieniant scapegoat then she would simply not give anyone the chance to leave before she did.

 

The girl left her home when she was a young woman on the cusp of adulthood, she went to live with people who saw her magic as ungodly and attempted, unsuccessfully, to literally beat it out of her. When she was old enough to leave those people the girl fled across the great ocean to begin again. 

 

Wandering from place to place she peddled love and luck charms as she went. Never placing down roots, never staying in one place or with one person too long. 

 

It wasn’t easy making a life in this new land, there were still those who saw her magic as something unsightly and made it their mission and occupation in life to quash anything they disagreed with. By force most often. 

 

She got to be well versed in cleaning bullet wounds after the third time she was shot while fleeing the glinting rifle of a hunter. They usually offered her a choice, either repent her wicked ways or suffer at the muzzle of their rifle. She always chose suffering. 

 

Eventually the girl found herself in a town that didn’t just care that she was who and what she was but actively encouraged it. Which is where she found herself setting up in the little cabin in the woods peddling her wares in the market, being sought out by curious boys and girls who wanted to know what it would feel like to be with her. 

 

The girl enjoyed her trysts, there were lots of pretty boys and girls in the town and it kept her occupied and her mind off the constant hole in her heart that could never be filled. That was until  _ he _ came to her door. 

 

He was different she could tell immediately, not like the pretty boys and girls who came to her door asking for charms and potions. He looked surprised to find a cabin this far into the woods, tucked away from town but with a well trodden path leading directly to her front door. 

 

He stood in the clearing where she tended to the herbs she made her potions with and stared. She was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. Standing bathed in moonlight, her long red hair cascading down around her shoulders and back her pale skin almost the same colour as the moon itself. 

 

She caught his gaze with deep green eyes the colour of the trees surrounding her small home and for a moment neither spoke. Until the girl shouted something and ran at him moving her hands in a complicated pattern and chanting in a language he didn’t know. 

 

After the beast hit the ground the man stared. He hadn’t even sensed the other but the girl had, not only that she’d saved him. He had to know more,

 

**“Who are you?”**

 

**“A witch”** she replied scrutinising him with her eyes,  **“who are you?”**

 

**“A shifter”** he replied, mulling over what she’d told him. He’d heard from others about a witch living in the woods but never imagined she’d be this beautiful,  **“my name is Red Harvest. What do I call you?”**

 

**“Rose. My name is Rose”**


End file.
